SVU High
by benson-novak808
Summary: SVU High is an elite private school for the brightest and most talented kids in New York. Casey Novak is new to SVU High. She is struggling to adjust to her new school and make new friends. Olivia Benson has the almost prefect life. Until Casey changes it
1. First Day

**Title:** SVU High (1/?)

**Pairing:** Casey/Olivia eventually

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** Serendipity

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**Note:** This is an AU fic, where all of our favorite characters are in high school together. There are serious crossovers here. It's basically most of the Law & Order casts in the same school around the same time.

**Summary:** SVU High is an elite private school for the brightest and most talented kids in New York. Casey Novak is new to SVU High. She is struggling to adjust to her new school and make new friends. Olivia Benson has the almost prefect life, good grades, and great friends, except for a few things her mother's drunkenness and a feeling in the pit of her stomach and elsewhere whenever Casey Novak is near.

**SVU High School Monday 7:35 A.M.**

"You ready Case?" Megan Wheeler asked her best friend Casey Novak.

"Hell no! Why do I have to come here? There was nothing wrong with our old school."

"This is one of the best and hardest schools to get into in this state. Which says a lot about you Case."

"I know that." Casey sighed. Megan was only trying to be a good friend and make her feel better. "I'm not going to know anyone except for you."

"Not true. Serena got accepted two semesters ago and Trevor Langan goes here too."

Casey groaned at the sound of his name. "That arrogant son of a bitch, now I definitely don't want to come here."

"It'll be fine. You'll see. You'll make tons of new friends and it's a pretty big school you probably won't even run into Trevor."

Casey hoped Megan was right. Truth was Casey hadn't even wanted to apply for this school but her father insisted. She never dreamt that she would have actually been accepted but she was and she would have to make the best out of it. There were a few good things about coming here namely Megan and Serena and it was the best school to further her career. The part that sucked was Trevor Langan went to school here there was just something about him that rubbed her the wrong way. And the fact that she was the new kid and almost everybody hates the new kid; like it's some kind of unwritten rule or something. And making new friends was going to be extremely hard.

Megan walked Casey to her class. "So here's your homeroom. Give it a chance Case. For me." Casey nodded. "That's my girl; I'll see you at lunch." Megan waved and walked to her class.

Casey walked into the classroom and sat down a few minutes later she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life. "Can I help you?"

"Who the hell are you? And why are you sitting in my seat?" asked Olivia Benson. Olivia took in Casey's appearance. 'God she's cute.' Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by her best friend Elliot Stabler and the girl talking.

"That's our new pitcher Casey Novak, Olivia Benson, Olivia this is Casey Novak.

Olivia said "Hi."

"Hi. Do I know you?"

"Yeah, shortstop SVU team. Come here." Elliot pulls Casey to the side and Olivia takes her seat.

"Oh right. I didn't recognize you when you weren't covered in my dust."

"That's very good. What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here."

"Obliviously, but I mean in this room."

"This is my homeroom." Casey turned to Olivia. "I'm sorry about sitting in your seat, I…" Casey was cut off by a screaming blond.

"Oh my god Casey! Megan told me you were going to come here but I didn't believe her." Serena Southerlyn gave her friend a great big hug.

Casey was obliviously uncomfortable. "Hey, Rennie. Mind letting me go so I can breathe." Serena let go of her friend.

"Sorry but I can't believe you're here. I don't mean that you got in but you actually came, you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean Rennie."

Olivia was listening to the conversation. "How do you know Serena and Megan?" Serena and Casey blushed and that told Olivia everything she needed well technically wanted to know.

Casey smiled and said "I've known Megan my whole life she's the older sister I never had and well Rennie here I've known since the second grade." At that very moment the teacher walked in.

"Casey you can sit over here if you like." Olivia pointed to a chair on the side of her. Casey nodded and sat down. Olivia whispered to Casey "I think you're going to like Ms. Conway-Clark, she's one of the nicer teachers, and Vice Principal Cragen's pretty cool." Casey nodded.

"Okay everyone take your seats. Mr. Langan you're late again."

"Sorry ma'am."

"Shit!" Casey whispered.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." 'She knew. She had to have known. I'm going to kill her.'

"Okay everyone we have a new student joining us today. Casey Novak. Please Ms. Novak stand up and tell us a little bit about yourself."

Casey hated this sure her dad was in the military and she should be used to it by now, but her mother had refused to over once they were in New York but she still remembered having to give a brief introduction every time she did move, so she stood up and faced the class. "I'm Casey Novak, I'm a sophomore and the new pitcher on the softball team, I went to St. James Academy and I have three older brothers." Casey sat back down quickly.

"Thank you Ms. Novak. Would any of you like to show Ms. Novak around school?" Casey was going to object and say that she could find her own way but the teacher cut her off. "I'm sure you probably think that you can find your own way around Ms. Novak but this is a big school and we don't want you to get lost. So would anyone like to show Casey around?" Two hands went up. Serena's of course and Trevor Langan's.

Casey wanted to scream. Olivia saw this and said. "I'll do it Ms. Conway-Clark." Olivia smiled at Casey. Casey smiled back and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Olivia."

"No problem."

"Let me see your schedule."

"No, that's okay you don't have to show me around I'm sure you have better things to do, besides I'm sure Megan and Serena wouldn't mind showing me around. But I do thank you for getting me out of having to spend time with Trevor."

"I volunteered. I wouldn't have if I didn't want to. And yeah what's the deal with you and Langan I mean most people hate him but not right off the bat we've known him for years."

"So have I. It's a long story that I'd rather not care to talk about right now."

"You know everyone says I'll make a great detective. I have a knack for finding things out and this is no exception. I will find out all of your secrets Casey Novak." Casey smiled at Olivia 'God's pretty. I'm in so way over my head here.' "Now let me see your schedule." Casey decided that if Olivia wanted to show her around she was perfectly fine with that. Olivia looked over the piece of paper and made a face. "Huh that's interesting."

"What's interesting?"

"You happen to be in every single one of my classes."

"You're kidding right. That's not possible I'm only a sophomore."

"We have a tendency to jump around so it is entirely possible seen as it has happened to us." Olivia smiled. "Looks like you're going to be my new best friend."

'Is that all? Knock it off Casey. She's probably straight and has a boyfriend who will kick you ass if you even look. It's probably the shortstop who pulled me to the side. You're also new here you don't want to out herself on your first week let alone your first day. You would if it meant that you got to see her naked. Stop it Casey. She's looking at you funny.'

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry I guess I sort of spaced out."

"Happens to all of us from time to time. Happy thoughts I hope."

"Yeah sort of."

"Well the bell's going to ring soon, and we have English with Donnelly." Casey and Olivia gathered their things.

Casey didn't know why but she had to ask. "So that shortstop guy…" Olivia smiled she knew what Casey was getting at. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Olivia's smile grew even bigger. "You mean Elliot? Only in the sense that he's a boy and he's my friend. You know how you said that Megan is like the older sister you never had well Elliot's the older brother I never had. It would be disgusting besides he's practically married."

"Meaning?"

"He's been dating the same girl since freshmen year. Langan was he your boyfriend or something?" Olivia felt a little jealous even though she thought that Casey was flirting with her and the thing with Serena.

"No just a jerk I know. We went on one date. As a favor to one of my brothers and well let's just say my dinner ended up in his lap and my brother still hasn't finished paying off the favor."

"You are going to have to tell me what happened in full detail later that's just too funny."

"Maybe I will."

It was lunch time. Casey was loving hanging out with Olivia but thought that she should sit with Megan and Serena.

"Hey Case why don't you eat lunch with us I can introduce you to everyone?"

"That sounds great but I think I should eat lunch with Serena and Megan."

"The more the merrier and Serena and Megan normally eat lunch with us anyway."

"Okay." Casey smiled things weren't turning out as bad as she thought they would. Especially with Olivia showing her the ropes.

"Hey everyone this is Casey Novak." Megan and Serena smiled at their friend. "Okay so that's Elliot and Kathy. That's Fin, that's Munch well technically his first name is John but everyone calls him Munch. That's Alex Eames she's on the softball team too. That's Bobby, that's Mike, Tracey, Kelly, George, and well you already know Megan and Serena."

"Hello everyone." Casey sat across from Megan and Serena and next to Olivia.

"So how's it been so far?" Megan asked smiling at her friend like she knew something but didn't want to tell.

"I'm going to kill you." Megan looked surprised. "You knew. I know you knew." Megan gave her another confused look. "Trevor. You knew that he was in my homeroom and you gave that bullshit about not running into him."

"Okay you're right I shouldn't have done that but I thought that if I told you would run away."

"Where the fuck would I go Megan I have to go to school. It's not like I can just go back to St. James even if I wanted to."

"I don't know it was 7:35 in the morning I wasn't thinking straight."

"You're never thinking straight." At Casey's statement Serena who had been drinking her soda started to laugh and spit soda all over Casey.

Casey stood up and tried wipe herself. "What the fuck is wrong with you Serena?" Olivia and everyone else looked to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry. But technically it's your fault." Serena was still laughing.

"Please explain to me how you laughing a spitting all over me is my fault."

"You're the one who said Megan's never thinking straight." Casey stared at Serena for a long moment then realizing what Serena found so funny in the statement she started to laugh too.

"I don't get it." said Munch.

"That's cuz it's none of your boney ass business." Fin retorted.

When Casey had control of herself all she said was "You're so lucky I have gym next other wise you'd be wearing this shirt and I'd be wearing yours." Serena smiled.

Olivia noticed the exchange and felt that stab of jealousy again. 'Get a hold of yourself Liv she can flirt with whomever she wants she's not your girlfriend she's just a friend. But how I wish she was more.'

Elliot noticed that his friend wasn't paying attention to John's ranting and raving but instead was focusing on the new girls banter with her old friends. Elliot stood up and walked around the table he gently tapped Olivia's shoulder. She snapped back to reality and looked at Elliot. "Want to talk about it before class starts?" Olivia nodded. "Okay let me just tell Kathy what's going on." Liv nodded again while Elliot talked to his girlfriend. Kathy nodded and then smiled at Olivia. Olivia smiled back. Elliot walked back to Olivia. "So you like the new girl huh."

"Yeah I do a lot. It's weird I know I just met her but there's something about her that makes me want to know everything there is to know about her. I know she's not my girlfriend and she's only a friend and she can flirt with whomever she wants but I just get this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's probably just a crush like with Alex and like with Alex if I ever decide to tell her how I feel which I probably won't she'll tell me she loves me but not in that way."

"Liv you've got to stop that. So what if Alex didn't return the feelings. She's not Alex so don't try to make her be. Listen if you keep comparing her to Alex you'll never see past that. That she might actually return the feelings that she might be the one. And if you keep telling yourself she's just like Alex you'll never know the truth and you'll regret it forever." Olivia smiled. "Oh and Liv one more thing give it more time like you said you just met her today."

Olivia chuckled and nodded. Elliot was right, 'And besides I have three more periods to get to know the pretty redhead.' Speaking of which the lunch bell was about to ring. "Hey Case you ready to start walking over to the gym it's a pretty far walk." Casey smiled, nodded and said goodbye and see you later to her friends.

Megan smiled a knowing smile she had been at this school for two years now, she knew Olivia well but she knew everything about Casey and what to look for when Casey had a crush all signs were there. She smiled every time she mentioned the person's name. She smiled every time the person was near and disappointed when the person walked away. That's why when Olivia and Casey left she got up and decided to talk to Elliot Casey was after all her best friend and Olivia his. "Hey Elliot can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Olivia."

"Oh, boy. What do want to know?"

"Does she like my best friend as more than a friend?"

Elliot stared at Megan for a long moment. "It's too soon to tell. Why does your best friend like my best friend more than a friend?"

"Bullshit, you lie, too soon to tell my ass." Elliot smiled. "And to answer your question yes she does." Elliot nodded. "So what are we going to do? Let them figure it out on their own or meddle?"

Elliot contemplated the thought for a long minute then said. "Let's give them two weeks if they don't figure it out on their own by then we meddle." Megan nodded.


	2. Elliot & Megan's Plan

**Title:** SVU High (2/?)

**Pairing:** Casey/Olivia eventually

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Note:** I know that I said something about Serena transferring to SVU High about two semesters ago which is basically a year so for all intense prepossess it's a new school year. And Casey got there a week late. I'm sorry I forgot about Warner so she was absent on Casey's first day of school. Also I don't know if Serena had siblings or not but she does in here so just go with it please oh and her family has money.

**Two Weeks Later SVU High Monday 11:45 A.M.**

Elliot had a free period as did Megan. "So Meg it's been two weeks and they haven't done anything."

"I know Elliot and it's pissing me off. I catch Casey looking at Liv whenever she's not looking and Liv doing the same thing. So what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. I would suggest a party but Liv's birthday isn't until November and mine's not until May. We have a game coming up but there is no guarantee that we'll win." Elliot shrugged.

"Elliot you're a genius." Elliot gave Megan a quizzical look. "Casey's birthday is next week it's perfect." Megan smiled.

"Not so perfect." It was Megan's turn to give him a look. "If I throw a birthday party for Casey it will look suspicious."

Megan couldn't help but laugh. "You're funny. I wasn't suggesting you throw Casey a party, Serena and I can do that. And since we would be in charge of it we'd also be in charge of the invite list. Also if I'm not mistaken Serena's parent's are out of town next week and they're pretty laid back; I'm sure they wouldn't mind Serena throwing a party for Casey especially since they think of Casey and I as their surrogate daughters."

"Oh you're good."

"Yeah, and it's been bugging Serena too as a matter of fact she told me yesterday that 'Casey and Olivia should just ask each other out already it's obvious to everyone even the teachers that they like each other.' Megan smiled.

"Serena said that?" Elliot asked surprised; Olivia had told him that she suspected that Serena and Casey dated so Serena saying something like that was a little strange.

Megan laughed again. "I guess you know. Casey and Serena dated for a little bit before Serena transferred here but Serena thought that she was moving away and that it would be best to just be friends. Casey didn't really seem to mind so that's about the end of it."

"Okay that explains a little but when Casey transferred here it was like Serena hadn't seen her in awhile?"

"That's because she hadn't. See Serena did move but not out of state and well Casey's parents mainly her father don't like their little girl to be to far way. Call them over protective but in any case if I'm not mistaken the last time Casey and Serena saw each other was on my birthday which is in May also. So about two and a half months."

"I guess that's a pretty long time not to see a friend." Megan nodded. "And I bet they both changed a lot over that year." Megan nodded again. "Okay wait. Are you sure Casey's parents are going to let her go to Serena's?"

"Yeah as long as Serena's sister is there and I promise to bring her back before curfew on Sunday."

"You plan to spend the weekend?"

"That's entirely up to Casey. You know what you just gave me an even better idea."

"What?" Elliot looked horrified.

"The party's probably going to be on Saturday right?" Elliot nodded. "Well we can have a sleepover just us girls on Friday."

"I don't about that. I can't imagine Liv at a slumber party. And even if she said yes I don't think her mom would let her. Besides if it's girls only how will I know what happened?"

"I'll record it or something." Elliot gave her an incredulous look. "Or I could make sure that Kathy get's invited." Elliot seemed pleased with that answer. "Now how do I convince Casey that she wants to have a sleepover?"

"I'm going to leave that up to you. So we have to talk to Serena?"

"Yeah. I have class with her after lunch. So I'll tell about the party then."

"So is this a big secret or something?"

"Need to know only. But you can tell Kathy if you want. But do not I repeat do not tell Munch. You tell him and both Casey and Liv will know we're up to something and they won't show up."

Elliot laughed because he knew Megan was right. "Okay so how about we meet after school and go to the coffee shop at the corner and talk. I think Alex and Casey are going to practice after school so you won't have to worry about Casey."

"Yeah, okay um speaking of Alexs' how's Cabot?"

"Okay I guess she e-mailed us once and that was it. She said that it was pretty boring there and that she wanted to come home. But her father liked his new job too much to come back home."

"Do you think she'll come back?"

"I have no idea this is Alexandra Cabot we're talking about she might just show up out of the blue." Megan nodded. "Let's get some lunch."

"Yeah. Okay."

Lunch time rolled around and Casey and Olivia were already seated with their lunches and so was most of the gang for that matter. Casey was poking the hard as a rock burrito on her plate. "You would think that they would at least feed you better food since you can't go off campus." Olivia was laughing as she watched Casey pick up the burrito and drop it. She laughed harder when Casey made a face as the burrito landed with a loud thud. "There's no way in hell I'm eating that shit." Casey looked up at Elliot and Megan. "Where the hell have you to been?"

"Oh um class. Last minute research." Elliot said.

"Sure." Casey didn't sound convinced, but she didn't really care she was having too much fun making Olivia laugh and smile. "Come pollute yourself with this crap they call a healthy lunch. Healthy my ass how the hell is it healthy when you can't even eat the fucking thing?"

Megan and Elliot looked at each other thinking the same thing the both asked. "Have you been hanging out with Munch?"

Casey and Olivia started laughing and Munch looked when he heard his name. Olivia spoke. "I'm sorry I left her alone for fifteen minutes and when I can back he was talking to her. I wasn't gone that long so I didn't think he would rub off on her in that short amount of time." Casey was still laughing. When Olivia decided to add a retort. "I'm sorry I promise I won't let it happen again mom and dad." This set Casey off all over again. Olivia smiled she liked making Casey laugh or smile.

Megan and Elliot started to laugh along with Olivia and Casey because let's face it, it was funny. The rest of the lunch period went by quickly. When it was over Megan walked to catch up with Serena and Melinda. When she caught up with them she whispered in Serena's ear. "We need to talk." Serena nodded. Serena and Megan had art so they could talk as long as they drew, sculpted or painted something. When they were seated Megan began to talk "Okay so as you already know next week is Case's birthday." Serena nodded. "Well Elliot and I have this plan. How great would it be if Olivia and Casey got together on or around her birthday?" Serena nodded again. "Okay so this is the plan two parties." Serena looked at Megan as if she had lost her mind. "Just hear me out. Your parents are going out of town and if you ask them now and tell them it's for Casey they'll probably say yes. That would be Saturday. But I was thinking that we could have a sleepover on Friday after school. What do you think?"

"I could swing the party even if it wasn't for Casey but since it is it's a guaranteed yes and as for the sleep over you're nuts. One Casey hates sleepovers even when it's just us, you add Olivia and I assume the rest of the girls in our group and you're just asking for trouble. Two what if Liv doesn't come Case would be crushed. Three that many girls at Casey house again I say you're nuts. Casey has three count'em three older brothers. Four if her parents even say yes to this outrageous idea where the hell are we all going to sleep?"

Megan smiled "Well that's why we're meeting Elliot at the coffee shop after school. And maybe you could talk to your parents about having the sleepover there too. It's Casey's birthday so her parents will probably let her do whatever, that and the fact that she got accepted here, as long as she is home by curfew on Sunday."

"Okay but you're talking her into the sleepover and Elliot has to promise that Olivia will come. Hey don't you normally take Casey home."

"Deal. Yeah but Elliot said that she and Alex were going to practice so she won't be done for a few hours. I'll just tell her I'll pick her up later."

After school Megan was surprised to see Olivia walking with Alex and Casey. "Hey Meg you don't have to wait for me, Alex said she'd take us home since she has to take Bobby home when he's done with practice."

"Okay Case. See you guys tomorrow." Casey, Alex, and Olivia waved and walked away.

When Megan got to the coffee shop Serena, Kathy, and Elliot were already seated. Serena started talking as soon as soon as Megan sat down. "Okay so my parents said that both parties were cool with them we just have to make sure the house is clean before they get home. They said that that they'd tell David that he has to go to a friend's house on Friday and that he might as well spend the weekend there unless we wanted to invite him."

"We'll see. So how are you going to get Olivia to come to the sleepover?" Megan's stomach growled. 'Crap why didn't I eat lunch today? Oh right Casey's burrito fiasco. As a matter of fact Casey, Olivia and Elliot didn't eat either. When we're done here I take them some food Casey barely eats and she probably didn't have a big breakfast in fact it was probably whatever she picked up from the vending machine.' Another growl from Megan's stomach snapped her back to reality. "Excuse me. I have to get something to eat." Megan got up and ordered at the counter."

"What did no one eat today? First him now you." Megan and Elliot smiled.

"Not really after Casey's burrito fiasco."

"Casey's what?"

"You heard that thud on the table that Casey made at lunch?"

"Yeah she dropped a book or something."

"A book? No, try her burrito. When we walked up to Olivia and Casey she was poking it with her finger complaining about how if the school was going to serve crappy food they should let us go off campus then she picked it up and dropped on the table and it made that loud thud so needless to say she wouldn't eat it and Olivia, Elliot, and myself were to busy laughing to eat."

"You mean that noise came from her lunch?" Elliot and Megan nodded their heads. "Wait don't Olivia and Casey have gym after lunch?" Megan nodded. "And Casey's practicing?" Megan nodded again. "She could pass out."

"That's why as soon as this meeting is over I intend to take them food. So let's make it quick." Everyone nodded in agreement. "So Elliot how are you going to get Olivia to come to the sleepover?"

"Well if Casey personally invited her it might make her more willing to go. But again I don't know how you'd get around her mom."

"Oh our little Casey can be very persuasive especially if there is something she wants."

"Okay so presents? What does Casey like?"

"Doesn't really matter. Casey can be a tomboy or a girlie girl it depends on her mood. That's why I love shopping for her, she's not very complex. And if it's something thoughtful that she can use she'll love it. The invite lists are pretty simple for the sleepover all the girls in our group. And for the party everyone in our group oh and maybe her brothers they'll love it but that I'm going to leave up to Case. Oh and absolutely no I repeat no Trevor Langan. I don't care how much he begs if he's there and Casey sees him all hell will break lose. The decorations, food, and drinks we'll get."

"Then we'll make the invitations and get the cake. Any kind in particular?"

"We'll call it in and you guys can pick it up. Somebody give me a piece of paper." Kathy handed her a piece of paper and a pencil. "Okay so party invites." Megan began to scribble down names.

**Slumber Party** **Birthday Party**

Olivia B. Olivia B.

Alex E. Alex E.

Kelly G. Kelly G.

Tracey K. Bobby G.

Kathy M. George H.

Sarah S.? Tracey K.

Serena S. Mike L.

Melinda W. Kathy M.

Melissa W.? John M.

Megan W. Jordan N.?

Matt N.?

Sean N.?

David S.?

Sarah S.?

Serena S.

Elliot S.

Fin T.

"Okay so anything with a question mark are possible invites. Jordan, Matt, and Sean are Casey's brothers. Sarah and David are Serena's siblings and Melissa is my sister. So the sleepover's next week Friday after school and the birthday party is next week Saturday at let's say five." Everyone nodded in agreement. Kathy already had Serena's address so that was about it. "Um Elliot what kind of food does Liv like from here?"

"Pretty much everything, why?"

"Cause she didn't eat lunch and last time I saw her she was going with Casey and Alex to the field and Casey said that Alex was going to take 'them' home and I assume she meant Liv since she was with them."

Elliot looked at Megan for a moment to see if she was pulling his leg. "Are you serious? Olivia Benson the same girl who almost always refuses to come to my softball games is watching Casey and Alex practice." Megan nodded. "Wow. I'm hurt. She'll watch Casey a girl she's known all of two weeks but she won't watch me her best friend who she's known forever?"

"I guess so."

"Knock it off Elliot."

"Well I think I better get this to them before they pass out or something. See you guy's later tomorrow."

**Back at the School**

Casey looks up to see Megan and Serena talking to Olivia. "Time out Alex." Alex followed Casey's gaze. Then nodded and walked with Casey to the bleachers. "I thought I told you didn't have to wait for me?" Casey asked when she got to Megan.

"You did but as my stomach started to growl after school I realized that neither you nor Olivia ate lunch today so here you go. Wouldn't want you to pass out now would we. Oh and I got something for you too Alex if you want it." Megan stood up winked at Alex and left with Serena following behind.

"Thanks guys." Casey yelled to her friends.

"No problem." Megan yelled back.

"Why didn't you tell her about the party?"

"Because Olivia and Alex were right there and we want her to invite Olivia herself. And this way we can go to her house while she's practicing and talk to her parents."

"Oh, I see."

**Casey Novak's House 4:45 P.M.**

"Hello Mrs. Novak"

"Hello girls what can I do for you? Why don't you two come in and have a seat? Casey's practicing with a friend but I' sure she'll be home soon you can wait for her in her room if you like."

"We know and actually we wanted to talk to you while she was out."

"Oh, okay what is it girls?"

Megan and Serena sat down. "Well we would like to throw Casey a birthday next weekend at my house. Well actually it's more like two one's a sleepover and the other is a regular birthday party. My parents said it would be okay but I had to make sure it was okay with you first."

"Well that seems pretty reasonable to me I don't see why not. Serena I know your parent's are going out of town I assume Sarah will be watching over you guys." Serena nodded. "Well Casey did get into SVU High School and she has been a really good sport about transferring so I don't see why she can't spend the weekend with her friends as long as things don't get out of hand, she calls to check in once in awhile, and she's back by curfew on Sunday."

"Thank you Mrs. Novak. Can we wait for Casey in her room now?"

"Sure, why don't you guys stay for dinner I'm sure Casey won't mind?"

"Thanks Mrs. Novak." Megan and Serena went to wait for Casey. "Rennie, why don't you ask your parents if you can sleep at my house tonight?"

"Okay." Serena pulled out her cell phone and dialed her home. "Sarah is mom and dad home? Can I talk to mom? Thanks. Mom, can I sleep at Megan's tonight? I did it already. Yeah. Thanks mom. Bye, love you." Serena closed her phone. "I can but I have to be home right after school tomorrow."

"Cool so when Case gets home we'll tell her about the parties."

"She's gonna kill you, you know that right?"

"Not if all goes according to plan."

Serena shook her head. "Again I say you're nuts."

"Maybe I am and maybe she will kill me or maybe she'll thank me."

"Or maybe Olivia will kill you?"

"Possible. But hard to do if Casey already did it." Serena shook her head.

**6:15 Novak Residence **

"Mom! Mom I'm home."

"Hi sweetie we're having pizza for dinner why don't you go wash up. Oh and Megan and Serena are joining us they're in your room waiting for."

"Okay thanks mom." Casey ran upstairs. "Checking up on me? I'm a big girl I think I can handle myself." Casey said walking into her bathroom to take a quick shower.

"We know Case. We, I mean I have something to tell you."

"Is it good or bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it." Casey can back out showered and changed.

"Okay let's have it then."

"We're throwing you a birthday party. Your mom already said it was okay."

"That's not so bad." Serena smiled. "What else are you not telling me?"

"Well it's more like two birthday parties." Casey gave Megan a 'What the hell are you talking about look.' "A regular party next week Saturday and a sleepover next week Friday after school."

"A sleepover? I hate sleepovers. Let's just say that I agree to this sleepover where is it going to be and who are you two inviting?"

"Serena's house just like the party on Saturday and all the girls in our group."

Casey swallowed hard "You mean Olivia too?" Megan nodded. "Okay, I just have one question." Megan nodded again. "What do I do if she actually says yes?"

Megan smiled "Just be yourself and everything will be fine." Casey nodded. "We'll pass out the invitations to everyone but we were thinking that maybe you should give Olivia hers personally." Casey sighed and then nodded. "Okay good now we just have a few questions about the invites."

"Everyone that we hang out with?"

"Well duh Case I meant like Melissa, Sarah, David, Jordan, Matt, and Sean."

"Oh, well okay Sarah and Melissa can come to both if they want. David can come to the party I want to invite Jordan but if I do that I have to invite the other two numbskulls. But I can't have a party without Jordan so I guess invite them all." Mean and Serena nodded.

**Tuesday SVU High 7:45 A.M.**

"Hey Megan, Serena, Casey."

"Hi Elliot." All three girls respond.

"Megan, Serena can I talk to you two for a moment?" Megan and Serena nodded. "Sorry Case it'll just be for a few minutes."

"No problem, I'm gonna go find Liv. See you guys later."

"I think she's in class already!" Elliot yelled after Casey. When Casey was gone he turned to his other friends. He pulled out two stacks of invitations. "Here." Each invitation had the name of the invitee printed on the front of it. "There's one for everyone except for you two and Langan." Megan opened the invitations.

_**Casey Novak invites you to celebrate her fifteenth birthday**_

**_At Serena Southerlyn's house on Saturday September 15_**

_**From 5:00p.m. To 10:00p.m**_

_**Need directions call Serena**_

_**Casey Novak invites you to celebrate her fifteenth birthday**_

_**At Serena Southerlyn's house on Friday September 14**_

_**Directly after school.**_

_**Need directions call Serena**_

"Very nice Elliot. Good work and so quick to."

Elliot smiled. "So did you talk to her about the sleepover?"

"Yeah, I did she took it a lot better than we thought she would and she actually agreed to it and she's going to personally give Olivia her invitations."

"Cool. I can't wait until next week."

"Us too. Here you can have these. I told her we'd pass out the invitations except for Olivia's of course. Do you have the invitations for the names with the question marks?"

"Yeah they're in there. She decided to invite them?" Serena nodded her head.

"Elliot we'd better get to class see ya later Meg."

"Hey Rennie wait here give these to Case and here's Sarah and David's."

"Case. Case. Casey."

"What?"

"Here."

"Crap you guys don't waste anytime do you?" Serena shrugged. Casey opened the invitations and read each one. Casey sighed loudly and put the invitations away. 'There's no way in hell I'm going to ask her first thing in the morning.' When homeroom and their first period were over Casey and Olivia had some free time. 'It's now or never Case. You can do this. The worst she can tell you is no.' "Um Liv?" Olivia looked at Casey. "Can I talk to you?" Liv nodded. "What are you doing next weekend?" Casey had gotten Olivia's full attention now. "It's just that next week is my birthday and I was wondering if you would…Serena and Megan are throwing me a…well more like two birthday parties and I was wondering if…you would…come?" Casey was holding on to Olivia's invitations tightly. Olivia smiled. 'That was harder than I expected.' Casey realized that Olivia was staring at the invitations in her hands.

"Are those for me?" Casey nodded and gave the invitations to Olivia. Olivia smiled again when she read that one of the parties was a sleepover. "I'll have to ask my mom but I'd love to help you celebrate." Liv winked at Casey and Casey couldn't help but blush.


	3. Ms Benson

**Title:** SVU High (3/?)

**Pairing:** Casey/Olivia

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Note:** Part three. Olivia's mom ahh! Well let's find out what happens. This chapter's short but I thought it was important.

**Tuesday 4:00p.m. Benson Residence **

"Mother can I go to a friend's house next weekend?"

"For what and for whom?"

"My friend Casey is having a sleepover and a birthday party."

"Casey? Oh that girl you've been talking about for the past two weeks. What happened to that Alex girl?"

"She moved. So can I go please?"

"No! No! No!"

"But why not?"

"Because I'm your mother and I said so. You're staying here I'm not going to let you sleepover some girl's house especially since you have a crush on her."

"Can I at least go to the party?"

"How are you going to get back I'm sure as hell not going to pick you up?"

"Elliot or Alex can bring me back."

"Now you're lying to me you said Alex moved."

"Alex Cabot moved not Alex Eames." Olivia was getting frustrated they went over this a hundred times."

"I don't know this girl. So your answer is no you can't go to the sleepover and you can't go to the party either."

"Mom!" Olivia was whining and she didn't care. "That's not fair what am I going to tell her? She's my friend I don't want to hurt her."

"You tell her your mother said no."

"I hate you." Olivia ran in her room and slammed the door and cried. An hour later the phone rang. Olivia picked it up.

"Hey Liv so are you going to Casey's parties?"

"Megan I can't. Just leave me alone. Tell Casey I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to do your dirty work for you, you tell her she's my best friend and there is no way in hell I'm going to upset her. You don't want to go that's fine but don't be a coward tell her yourself. Some friend you are!" Megan was pissed but not as pissed as Olivia.

"Fuck you! I don't need this shit! She is my friend and I want to go but I can't. My mom said no." Olivia was crying again.

"Liv I'm sorry. It's just Casey really likes you and if you don't come she'll be crushed. Maybe I could talk to your mom?"

"That's not going to work. Look Megan I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow."

Before Megan could say anything else Olivia hung up. 'Shit. What I'm I going to do? Elliot would know.' "Elliot we have a problem I don't know how to solve?"

"What is it?"

"Apparently Olivia's mom said that she couldn't go to either the party or the sleepover and Olivia sounds really upset so what do we do?"

"I can probably get her mom to let her go to the party but the sleepover is probably out of the question. You're going to have to give me some time."

"Okay. Thanks El. See ya tomorrow."

**Wednesday 3:45p.m.**

"Hey Elliot can I talk to you?" Elliot nodded. "Did I do something wrong?" Elliot had no idea what Casey was talking about. "Olivia hasn't said more than two words to me today. I don't get it yesterday she said…" Casey wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's not you Case she didn't want to upset you but her mom said she couldn't go to your parties and she really wanted to go. So I guess she just figured it be easier not to say anything. I'm going to talk to her mom to see if she'll at least let her come to the party."

"No. I'll do it."

"Case I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't care Elliot. I'm going to do it and there's nothing you can do to stop me, so don't even try." Elliot nodded. Casey waked in the direction of Olivia's house.

**Benson Residence 4:15p.m.**

(Knock)(Knock) Serena Benson opened the door. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Casey Novak I'm a friend of Olivia's."

"Olivia's not here. I'll tell her you came by." Serena Benson tried to close the door but was stopped by Casey's hand.

"I actually came to talk to you."

Serena Benson sighed. "Come in." Casey followed Serena into the apartment. "So what can I do for you young lady?"

"I was wondering why you won't let Olivia come to my parties?" Serena studied Casey for a long moment.

"You really like my daughter don't you?" Casey nodded. "The truth is I don't want her to decide that she doesn't need me anymore. She probably doesn't but I need her and if she gets a taste of freedom she may never come back."

"It's just a sleepover and a party besides I don't even think she likes me as anything other than a friend. I don't think that one sleepover and party is going to make her run. Besides if you don't let her go she'll probably resent you for the rest of her life."

"You're pretty gutsy aren't you? Most kids your age wouldn't have the guts to come talk to me let alone say the things you said."

"My parent's always told me that if I feel something is worth fighting for I should go for it and Olivia is definitely worth fighting for even if it's nothing more than friendship. We'll I hope you change your mind but I should be getting home I have a ton of homework to do."

"Can I ask you something?" Casey nodded. "Elliot normally comes and talks to me about things like this why did he send you?"

"He didn't. He was going to come but I said I wanted to do it and when my mind is made up there's little room for change. Oh and don't tell Olivia I stopped by."

"But if I change my mind she'll thank him and not you."

"Doesn't matter as long as she comes." With that Casey was gone.

**Thursday 7:45a.m.**

"What did you say to her Elliot? She completely changed her mind she said that I could go to both and I don't have to be home until Sunday." Elliot looked at Casey walking in with Serena and he smiled at her. He was about to tell her that Casey was the one who talked to her mother when he saw Casey make a cut gesture. He just shrugged. "Well whatever it was I owe you big time."

'And I owe Casey big time. But if all goes according to plan I won't owe her a thing.'

Casey sat down next to Olivia. "Hey Case I'm sorry about yesterday I was bummed because my mom said I couldn't go to your parties but last night she changed her mind so I'll be at both." Casey had the biggest grin on her face.


	4. Up to Something

**Title:** SVU High (4/?)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Note:** Party time kind of. Sorry kind of having a bit of writer's block lately, work is killing me and my brother came down to visit from Germany he leaves on Thursday. And I should be back on the right track fairly soon so please bare with me for just a little while longer. Feedback and suggestions are welcome.

**Friday 3:45 p.m.**

"Okay so how is this going to work Rennie?"

"Hum let's see why don't you take Casey and Olivia, Alex can take Tracey and Kelly, and I'll take Kathy and Melinda. And Alex can follow either one of us if she needs to. And the rooms, Olivia and Casey are sharing that's a given, I think Melissa is sleeping in Sarah's room. You and I can sleep in my room, Tracey and Kelly can sleep in the small guest room and Kathy, Melinda, and Alex can sleep in the big guest room."

"Okay. Here comes the birthday girl now."

"Can we just get this over with, before I change my mind?"

"Okay so you and Olivia are ridding with me. Serena's taking Kathy and Melinda and Alex is taking Tracey and Kelly."

"Whatever." Casey said getting into Megan's car.

"Hey Liv, you're ridding with us." Megan said as Olivia got closer to them. Olivia nodded, handed Megan her bag and sat in the back next to Casey.

"Why aren't you sitting in the front?"

"Because she's got all that junk on the seat, she's up to something if I could just figure out what it is."

Olivia smiled to herself. 'This is going to be a long and fun weekend.' "So are you excited?"

"A little, to be honest I'm not big on sleepovers I already know that some how Serena and Megan are going to make me embarrass myself I just don't know how. But it was really sweet of them to throw me two parties, how could I say no to that." Casey answered Olivia's question before she even had a chance to ask it. 'Also how could I say no to a sleepover with the possibility of you being there?"

"They're great friends." Casey nodded and smiled at Olivia.

Megan got in the car "Okay so are you two ready to go?" Both Olivia and Casey nodded. And Megan started the car and drove in the direction of Serena's house.

An hour and a half later they pulled up and parked behind Serena they were followed by Alex doing the same. When everyone got out of the cars they all had the same reaction except for Casey and Megan who had been here before and weren't surprised at how big Serena's house was. Casey said "Wait until you see the inside."

"Okay let's get everyone settled and then we can have fun." Megan already knew where Serena's room was and headed there. "Okay so I hope you guys don't mind but you have to share rooms." No one objected out loud. "So anyway, let's get on with the tour. This is my room Megan and I are going to share. That's Sarah's room, Sarah and Melissa are sharing right?" Serena asked as her sister walked out of the room in question. Sarah nodded. Just then Melissa came out of Sarah's room. "Everyone this is my sister Sarah and Megan's sister Melissa." Melissa and Sarah waved and went downstairs. "Casey, Olivia this will be your room." Casey gave Serena an incredulous glare. "What?" Serena asked innocently, Olivia just smiled. "Anyway, Tracey, Kelly that's your room. Kathy, Alex, and Melinda I hope you don't mind but the three of you will have to share."

Tracey, Kelly, Kathy, Alex, Melinda, Melissa, Megan, Sarah, Casey, and Olivia were all in the living room watching a movie. "Megan, Kathy can I talk to you two?" Megan and Kathy followed Serena in to the kitchen.

"What's up?" Megan asked.

Outside in the living room Casey looked at Olivia, "What's wrong?" Olivia whispered.

"They're definitely up to something and Kathy's in on it. Don't you want to find out what is?"

Olivia smiled. "Well what do you propose we do?"

"Hey Sarah," Sarah looked at Casey. "Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure Case, what is it?"

"Well your sister is in the kitchen with Megan and Kathy,"

"Let me guess you want me to eavesdrop under the guise that I'm just getting more soda and making more popcorn?"

"Exactly."

"Okay I'll do it besides I owe you for the whole Langan fiasco."

"Yeah, well not as much as Matt." Sarah smiled. "He'll be paying me back for the rest of his natural life." Sarah laughed and walked toward the kitchen.

"Hey I thought your brother owed you for that?" Olivia asked Casey clearly confused. Casey smiled, 'She's so cute when she's confused.' Casey thought to herself and nodded to Olivia's question. "So then why does Sarah owe you?"

"Because she was actually supposed to be Langan's date that night but she canceled and Matt begged me to go in her place. Which I might add was probably one of the biggest mistakes of his life. And that's all I'm going to tell you tonight."

Olivia smiled. "We'll see about that Case. Like I said I have a knack for finding things out and I have a feeling that by this time tomorrow you will have told me more than you thought you would."

"And how do you figure that, are you a psychic now, you know what's going to happen in the future?" Casey asked sarcastically.

Olivia laughed. "No. Just call it intuition." With that Olivia turned her attention back to the television screen leaving Casey to wonder what exactly Olivia had up her sleeve to make her talk.

Sarah walked into the kitchen intent on finding out what her sister and friends had planned for Casey. Sarah took her time in the kitchen; she stood in front of the refrigerator and looked at every drink pretending she didn't know what she wanted. When Serena, Megan, and Kathy stopped talking and looked at her she just said "Don't mind me I'm just getting more drinks and making more popcorn and then I'll be out of our way." Megan glanced at Sarah for a long moment and finally deciding that she was harmless, continued the conversation in a hushed tone. Sarah could only hear snippets of the conversation over the popcorn popping in the microwave. But there were a few words that caught her attention. "Strip Poker" and "Truth or Dare." 'Casey is not going to like this at all.' Once the popcorn was done Sarah put some butter on it and grabbed the sodas and left so as not to cause suspicion. When she got into the living room she was just about to tell Casey what she had found out when Serena, Megan, and Kathy walked into the living room. 'Shit.'

"Hey guys, why don't we play a game?" Serena asked.

Casey gave Serena an incredulous look. And then asked a question of her own, "Like what; Pin the tail on the donkey, bobbing for apples, musical chairs, hide and go seek, duck, duck goose?" Casey asked sarcastically. 'This is ridiculous.'

"What? Do you think we're five or something? Serena retorted.

"I think she meant games like: Spin the bottle, strip poker, or truth or dare. And since you're the birthday girl we'll let you choose which one we play."

"And what if I choose none?"

"None; is not one of your choices and if you don't choose then I'll do it for you and I'm thinking strip poker." Megan smiles evilly at her friend.

Casey groans and mouths "I hate you." To Megan who smiles again. 'You know Megan; if you don't choose she will do it for you. To be honest I would love to play spin the bottle but the truth is I have absolutely no control over who the bottle will land on and if it lands on Megan, Melissa, or Sarah I don't think I could kiss any of them they're like my sisters and if Megan's in charge kisses on the cheek don't count. And if the bottle lands on Kathy forget it she's Elliot's girlfriend and that's a line I definitely will not cross. But then again if it landed on Olivia I would be in absolute heaven. But then again if it was Olivia's turn and the bottle landed on anyone other than me and I had to watch her kiss someone else I think would just die. Strip poker is definitely out as nice as it would be to get a glimpse of her great body there's always the chance that I might lose and being naked in front of a group people is not my forte even if this particular group is all girls and my friends, most of whom I've just met three weeks ago, maybe next time. Yeah right Case who are you kidding? Guess it's truth or dare.'

Megan gave Casey the time she knew she needed to weigh her options before she finally asked, "So what's it going to be Case."

Casey looked around the room at her friends and finally blurted out, "Truth or Dare."

Megan smiled. She knew that Casey would choose truth or dare in fact it was what she wanted her to pick. Casey would always pick something she had some semblance of control over rather than something she had absolutely no control over whatsoever. 'It's just the way she is maybe it's from growing up in a military household who knows?' "Okay so truth or dare it is."


	5. Truth or Dare

**Pairing:** Casey/Olivia **Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **None **Disclaimer: **Not mine

"Okay so who's playing? Alex? Tracey? Kelly? Melinda? Sarah? Melissa? Kathy? Olivia?" Tracey, Kelly, Melinda, Sarah, and Melissa all declined and watched instead. "Okay so we all know the rules I'll go first and then whoever I asked goes next. So Alex truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the deal with you and Bobby? I mean are you two an item?"

"Bobby as in Bobby Goren definitely not he's just a friend like an older brother. Does that answer your question?" Megan nodded her head. "So it's my turn right?" Serena nodded. "Okay Kathy truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you and Elliot going to get married right after high school?"

"Um I'm not really sure. I don't know."

"Oh please, the two of you are going to end up together no matter what."

"Oh yeah, well just for that truth or dare Olivia?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Elliot and tell him you love him."

"What are you crazy I'm not going to do that he's your boyfriend and he's like my brother."

"I know that and people tell there brother's that they love them but if you don't do it then I guess you're picking truth." Olivia stared at Kathy. "Do you have a crush on anyone and if yes who?"

"Fine I'll do your stupid dare." Kathy handed Olivia the phone. "Hello Mrs. Stabler it's Olivia. Is Elliot home? May I speak to him? Thank You. Elliot it's Liv." Kathy listened on the other end of the phone.

"Hey aren't you at Casey's party?"

"Yeah, I just called to tell you something…"

"Okay. What is it Liv?"

"I called to tell you that I…love…you."

"Liv?...I…I don't know what to say. I'm flattered but I…I'm in love with Kathy. I love you to but only as a friend and besides I thought you had a thing for girls especially Casey."

"Ha. I knew it."

"Kathy? I'm sorry Liv I…I wasn't thinking. I take it you guys are playing truth or dare."

"Yes and you and your big fat mouth just outted me to Kathy. Thanks a million El." Olivia whispered hoping Casey wouldn't hear her. No such luck.

Casey had heard her loud and clear. 'Outted me to Kathy.' What does that mean, what did Elliot say?'

"Liv I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking."

"Just shut your mouth before it gets you (or me) into anymore trouble. Bye." Liv hung up not waiting or wanting to hear Elliot's response. "Okay so I guess it's my turn." Olivia tried to make like nothing had happened and that Kathy hadn't heard what she had. Um…Casey truth or dare?"

"Uh…uh truth?"

"The Langan Fiasco the whole story from the beginning."

Casey groaned "Damnit, okay. It all started with my idiot brother who you'll probably meet tomorrow. Anyway he and Trevor were friends had been for a long time, Matt has a tendency to get himself into situations he can't get out of. Well apparently Matt had been told that if he was caught again he would be suspended from school and that would mean that he'd be in serious trouble with our dad. Well like I said he's my idiot brother so he did it again. According to Sean someone ratted him out and Trevor found out and took the blame. Matt told him he'd do anything for him. Trevor had met Sarah before and told Matt that all would be forgiven if he could get Sarah to go out on a date with him. I don't know how he did it but Sarah said she would go out with him. Then she called and canceled. Trevor wasn't to happy and told Matt that since she canceled he had to ask Megan, Serena, or myself. Since Matt likes Megan himself, he wasn't going to ask her to do it. And Serena avoids Sean and Matt whenever she can so that just left me his 'adorable loving little sister'. He's my brother and he's not all that bad so I decided to take pity on him and I agreed which was a big mistake on my part. Matt dropped me off at the restaurant thinking that everything was going to be fine. I knew Trevor as one of Matt's friends and he seemed like a pretty okay guy that was until the date. He wasn't a gentleman at all I felt like a piece of meat. He ordered a rack of ribs and when it came he said "this is a nice rack but not as nice as yours.' I was about to slap him and leave when I thought about what Matt said 'It's just one date Case, if you don't like it I'll never try to set you up ever again.' So I just forced a fake smile and tried to eat my dinner. He went to the restroom and you know how some restaurants have the carts with the desserts on them well this one did I picked up one of the puddings and smeared it all over his seat. He came back; I knew he wouldn't look at the seat. He sat in it and didn't even notice I tried not to laugh. Later a lesbian couple and their daughter came in and were seated at the table next to us when he commented about how he 'wouldn't mind getting some of that' I lost it. He was lucky I wasn't drinking something hot because I dumped my soda in his lap it looked like he had an accident the little girl started to laugh and so did I he said 'You think that's funny do you?' I said 'Yeah and this is for the comment about my rack earlier.' I dumped the rest of my dinner in his lap and told the couple what he had said and I apologized for the way I handled the situation in front of their daughter and I explained to her that the way I handled it probably wasn't the best but I was a teenager and I wasn't really thinking. They thanked me for explaining it to her and that it wasn't my fault and that if one of them had heard him make the comment they weren't sure how they would have handled it. I left and told Matt what happened needless to say he and Trevor are no longer friends and that he would do anything for me and he was sorry for making me go on the date. I joke about how he owes me for the rest of his life but he doesn't I know he was truly sorry and that's thanks enough for me but I will never let him know that."

"Good for him. If I was there I probably would have kicked his ass people or not. Well it's your turn Case."

"So it is I pick Serena. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hum let's see. I know what happened with you and Chris."

Serena groaned. "I knew this was a bad idea. Not much I mean we you know but that was it there was no chemistry. She said that things would probably be best if we just stayed friends then she moved so that was it. And there might have been someone else but she never said it or anything but you know how you can just feel things well it was kind like that. My turn, Megan truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who are you absolutely and totally in love with at our school?"

"Well it's definitely not you as a matter of fact as of this moment I hate you."

"Oh boo who I'm so sad." Serena mock cried. "We know you love me no matter what you say so quit stalling and answer the question and you have to tell us the truth so you can't say no one because that's a lie."

Megan sighed and looked at Alex. "Alex." Alex looked at Megan and Megan looked way quickly.

"Alex…?"

"You didn't ask for a last name so I'm not telling you. Casey truth or dare?" Megan was irritated with Serena and wanted the game to be over with already.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell Olivia how you really feel about her."

"Megan?"

"Just do it Case take a risk you'll feel better."

Casey sighed Megan was probably right. "Okay here goes nothing. Liv I wasn't going to tell you this until I was sure it wouldn't come back to bite me in the ass but it seems the fates have tipped my hand." Olivia smiled at Casey. "I really like you I mean like you like you and I understand if you don't feel the same but at least I told you and I'm pretty sure I would have told you even if my friend didn't dare me to it just would have taking me a little long…" Casey's babbling was cut off by Olivia's mouth on hers. Casey moaned into the kiss.

Olivia pulled back first and smiled "I feel exactly the same way." Olivia leaned in and kissed Casey again. When they broke the kiss this time they were greeted with huge smiles. "What?"

"It's about time I thought that it was going to take us forever to get you two together."

"Yeah well thanks guys I guess we just need a little push."

"A push Case I think you mean a shove." Megan smiled.

"Ahh shut up." Olivia wanted to talk to Casey to see exactly where she stood and where this was going. "Well I've had enough excitement for now I'm going to get ready for bed." Casey kissed Olivia's forehead and went upstairs leaving Olivia with Alex, Megan, Serena, and Kathy.

"So this was your plan all along?" Kathy, Megan, and Serena nodded. "She said you guys were up to something."

"There's more."

"Great, can't wait." Olivia stated sarcastically.

"Elliot was in on it and he has something planned for tomorrow so you two can't let him know that he missed it."

"So let me get this straight, you want me to lie to my best friend and say what? That I didn't get the girl of my dreams last night."

"No, just you and Case need to keep things low key you know no kissing and holding hands you know couple stuff around him."

Olivia thought for a moment. "I'll try I'm not making any promises." Kathy, Megan, and Serena smiled. "You do realize that Casey is probably going to bitch about this when you tell her. And don't even think about it, I'm not telling her. Like you said Megan 'I'm not going to do your dirty work for you.' Now if you excuse me I'm going to see what Tracey, Kelly, Melinda, Sarah and Melissa are up to."

"Hey Liv wait up." Alex ran after Olivia.

"I don't know her as well as you two do so I'm not telling her."

"Chicken. Rennie?"

"No way Meg not me."

"You guys are a bunch of chickens, you can dish it out but you can't take it. She's just going to throw a bitch fit it's not like she's going to kick our asses. That's more of Liv's take on things."

"I don't know Megan it's not like it's just some small little thing we're playing with matters of the heart, Casey's heart mind you she might snap."

"Serena this is Casey we're talking about she's not going to hit us we just have to explain it to her I'm sure she'll understand."

"Understand what? Liv said you guys wanted to talk to me about something." Casey said drying her hair with a towel.

"Where is Liv?"

"She went to take a shower she said something about wanting to be as far way from the fireworks as possible."

"Case, why don't you have a seat?" Casey gave Serena a look and took a seat. "Megan would like to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it Megan?"

"Well as you probably already know we had this planned all along." Casey nodded. "Well there's a second part to the plan that involves Elliot."

"I don't like where this is headed."

"Just hear me out. We know how much you like Olivia and Elliot knows how much Olivia likes you so we figured that since your birthday was soon that we'd throw you a party. Well I came up with the idea to have two parties. Elliot wasn't to keen on that because if anything happened he would miss it so he's planning something for you two tomorrow."

"So?"

Megan sighed and mumbled "fuck." "This means that you and Olivia can't let him know that you're together. This also means that you and Olivia can't make out nor do any couples stuff until he has his turn."

"Fuck that shit. I'll do whatever the hell I feel like doing it's my fucking birthday and I'm not going to deny anything for anyone."

"Case, Liv said she'd try."

Casey sighed. "She did?" They nodded. "Okay fine I'll try too but no promises and if I feel like kissing her I'm going to, got it?"

"Got it. So what should we do now?"

"I want to play video games."

"Okay let's go." Megan whispered to Serena, "Told you."

3:45 A.M.

"Case? Casey? Are you a sleep?"

"What is it Liv?"

"I wanted to talk to you about where we stand I mean are we…Am I…?"

Casey laughed "Come here." Olivia sat on the bed next to Casey. Casey sat up and ran her hand through Olivia's hair. "We are whatever you want us to be I'll take whatever I can get." Casey smiled.

"Whatever I want huh?" Casey nodded. "I want you to be my girlfriend I want to be yours. I want you to be mine and I want you to be my everything, if that's not too much to ask."

"It's not." Casey smiled again. Casey scooted in, "Hold me please."

Olivia smiled "Anything you want baby." Olivia gently wrapped her arms around Casey's waist and watched her drift off to sleep. When Olivia was sure that Casey was asleep she gently kissed her forehead and whispered "I think I'm in love with you." Olivia closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to her girlfriend's breathing.


	6. Party

**Pairing:** Casey/Olivia

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Note:** Is anyone still reading this? Oh well, I guess after this chapter I'll let you decide if I should continue this story or not. Please let me know if I should continue or stop. Oh and if you didn't read Chapter five you're going to be thrown for a loop, actually now that I think about it you'll be thrown for a loop either way. Hope you enjoy.

**10:30 A.M. Serena Southerlyn's House**

"Hey, Serena."

"Hey. Are the love birds up yet?"

"I don't think so I think Olivia went to bed a little after I did and there's no telling how long she was up after that."

"You don't think they…?" Serena left the question open.

"How the hell would I know that, you're the one who dated her not me."

"Yeah but we never..."

"You didn't? I thought you guys did."

"No, we talked about it but when it got right down to it, it was way too weird."

"Is that why when you guys ended she didn't seen upset?"

"Yeah. We actually decided that since I was moving the best thing would just to be friends and not even try to, you know. It all worked out for the best I guess."

"Yeah. Except for the whole Alex I mean Chris thing. I'm surprised Olivia didn't figure it out."

"Yeah well they can't all be perfect and I think she was a little preoccupied thinking about Casey. And other than you no one knows that Chris is actually Alexandra Christina Cabot. Alex was so in the closet it's not even funny. I mean she went out with Trevor to keep up her ruse."

"I know you hate talking about this but do you think Olivia and Alex I mean do you think Alex cheated on you?"

"With Olivia? No, I think that she had feelings for Olivia as more than just a friend and Olivia the same about her but I don't think either one of them acted on it. Why?"

"Just wondering, I guess."

**Upstairs **

Casey turned to face Olivia's smiling face. "Hi." Casey whispered smiling herself.

"Hi honey. Happy birthday."

"It will be. Happy I mean." Olivia smiled even bigger and started to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom I have to pee."

"Can I go with you?"

Olivia laughed. "Why are you afraid I'll fall in or something?"

Casey considered that thought and said. "Maybe. No I just want to be with you before we have to pretend that we're not an item."

"I'm just going to the bathroom I'm not going to Timbuktu, but if you really want to I won't stop you."

Olivia peed while Casey brushed her teeth. "Did you mean what you said last night?" Olivia gave Casey a confused look. "About being in love with me?"

Olivia blushed, she thought Casey was asleep when she said that and she wasn't exactly comfortable having this conversation in the bathroom. "Casey, can we talk about this later?" Casey had a hurt look on her face. "It's just I don't want to have this conversation while we're in a bathroom." Casey smiled and nodded.

When both Casey and Olivia had finished in the bathroom they sat on the bed. Casey looked at Olivia who was fidgeting and staring at her hands. "Did you mean it?" Casey asked again.

"Yes. I meant it. I think I'm in love with you Casey Nicole Novak, and it scares me to death."

"Why?"

"Because the last time I thought that I was in love she broke my heart and I don't think I could handle that again especially if you did it. I've never felt like I do when you're near me. I want to be everything you'll ever need or want and I'm afraid that if I'm not you'll leave and take my heart with you." Olivia was now staring at the floor.

Casey took Olivia's face in her hands and made her look at her. "Listen to me sweetie, you don't have to be afraid the last thing in the world I would do is break your heart. I'm in love with you too and that's why I wanted to know if you meant what you said last night. I'm scared too, just being near you makes my head spin in a good way, and that's new to me. We'll get through this together. Okay?" Olivia nodded. "Good now let's get downstairs before they get the wrong idea."

"Oh my god they're up it's a miracle, happy birthday Case."

"Do you have to be a pain in my ass today?"

"Yep. Especially today, because it's your birthday. So what do you want to do for the next three hours and forty-five minutes?"

"I want to do all the couple things I won't get to do until Elliot gets his ass here and plays match maker." Megan chuckled. Casey grabbed Olivia's hand and went into the living room with everyone else.

Casey, Megan, Alex, and Melinda were playing video games. Olivia was sitting behind Casey with her arms around her waist and her chin on her shoulder watching her lose. "Babe you really suck at this."

"It's not me it's the controller."

"That's what you said about all the other controllers. You just really suck."

"Humph. Aren't all of you supposed to be nice and let me win anyway?"

"That would be cheating honey."

"I don't care. It's my birthday I'm supposed to get what I want."

Olivia laughed. "Here let me help you."

"Wait a minute how is it that you can help me and that's not considered cheating but letting me win is considered cheating?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes please."

"Good." Olivia and Casey won the next five games and even got the high score. Olivia put Liv&Case for the name. "You think you can try it by yourself now, babe?" Casey nodded. "Okay." Olivia resumed her previous position and watched Casey play.

First Casey came in second then she beat Megan. "I did it!!! Honey, I did it!"

"I can see that." Casey turned and gave Olivia a kiss on the lips, when the door bell rang.

Serena looked at her watch. "Who the hell is an hour and a half early for a party?" Everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing. Serena got up and answered the door. "Elliot? Why are you here so early?"

"The cake and I thought that I'd help you guys set up. So where is the birthday girl?"

"She's playing video games in the living room with Megan, Alex, and Olivia."

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Huh. Oh yeah. Why don't I get Megan and Kathy to help us?"

"No that's okay I can get them besides it will give me a chance to say happy birthday to Casey and hi to everyone else."

"No!" Elliot looked at Serena. "It's just Casey was winning which never happens and if you go in there and distract her she'll lose and be upset. You'll see her soon enough."

"Whatever. You're acting a little strange today are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just wait here, I'll be right back." Elliot nodded and waited while Serena took the cake and put it in the kitchen.

Serena came barreling into the living room. Kathy looked at Serena "What's wrong? Who was at the door?"

"Your boyfriend, he brought the cake and he's waiting by the front door. He said he wanted to help us set up."

"Okay but what's wrong?"

"He wanted to come in here and tell Casey happy birthday."

"Well what's wrong with that?" Serena pointed to Olivia. "Oh right. So what do you want us to do?"

"You and Megan are going to come with me and set things up and keep him as far away from them as possible. Megan!"

Megan turned around. "What?"

"Come on Elliot's here." When Olivia and Casey heard Elliot's name the both turned and looked at Serena. "We'll try to keep him away until the party starts but no promises." Both Olivia and Casey went back to playing Megan gave her controller to Melissa and walked out with Serena and Kathy.

"Hi babe, how's the party so far, did you find out anything good about the couple to be?"

Kathy looked at Megan and Serena. "Kind of."

"Well? Do you think that they'll admit their feelings or not?"

"Yeah they just might."

"That's good, guess they just need that extra push and I know just what to do."

Megan, Serena, and Kathy tried to contain their laughter, but failed miserably. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"I missed something last night didn't I, and don't lie to me cause all ya'll suck at it." Megan, Serena, and Kathy all nodded. "Danmit, let me guess you guys played truth or dare and one of you dared them to tell the other how she felt?" Megan nodded. "Okay, but just tell me who told who and what happened next."

Serena spoke up. "Well Megan was upset with me so she asked actually more like told Casey to tell Olivia how she felt about her. Casey being Casey, she was starting to babble so to shut her up Olivia kissed her and told her that she felt the same way and then we told them that they needed to pretend that they aren't together until you tried to get them together. This morning they were all lovely dovely as a matter of fact their still like that that's why I didn't want you to see Casey just yet."

"Oh my god, all of you are trying to get me killed! If not by Olivia then by Casey. You can't tell Olivia that she has to keep her emotions to herself especially if Casey feels the same way. Do want her to shut down and not tell us anything?" All the girls shook their heads. "I'm going in there to wish Casey a happy birthday and tell them that they don't have to pretend for me and that I'm happy for them." Elliot walked into the living room and saw Olivia sitting behind Casey with her arms around her waist and smiled to himself. Elliot cleared his throat. All the girls in the room turned around to look at Elliot. Elliot walked over to Casey and Olivia. "Happy birthday Case. I hope you're having a nice birthday, and you two don't have to pretend for me I ready know. I just wanted you two to know that I and everyone else support you and that if you're happy we're happy."

Casey smiled, looked at Olivia and smiled even bigger. "Thanks Elliot. And we are happy but mind you it hasn't even been a whole day yet." Elliot laughed and gave his friend a hug.

**7:30 P.M.**

Everyone had shown up and Casey had insisted that as soon as everyone was there and had been comfortable that she got to open her presents. No one argued with the redhead since it was her birthday. Casey decided to open Sean and Matt's gift first not knowing whether she was going to have to kill them or hug them. They had gotten her Mizuno Vintage Pro Batting Gloves, a dozen Worth 12"/.47 Cor-525lbs Leather Comp-White Softballs, and they were going to do her chores for the next two weeks. They were idiots and annoying most of the time but they had their moments. Next Casey opened John's gift it was a very expensive engraved paint set. Tracey, Kelly, Kathy, Sarah, David, Melinda, George, Fin, Bobby, Alex, Mike, and Melissa all got her gift cards from restaurants, music, clothes, coffee, sport, art, book, and movie stores. Elliot had gotten Casey a Royal Louisville Omaha Bag and a Rawlings Coolflo Series Batter's Helmet. Megan and Serena had brought Casey's gift together, it was two different outfits a black mini skirt, a light blue cashmere sweater and lace up boots which Casey absolutely adored. The other outfit was a navy blue Adidas tracksuit and a pair of Nike Air Max Motos. Casey opened Jordan's present next he gave her a pair of Puma Ultra Speed II Baseball Cleats and a Miken NRG Pro Series Fastpitch Softball Glove R. Casey's mom and dad had sent their present with Jordan so she opened that one next it was a Worth Mayhem M7 Composite Softball Bat that Casey had been begging them for but said that they would never spend 200 dollars on a bat. Already this was turning out to be the best birthday of her life and she still had one more present to open. The one from her now girlfriend she was sure whatever it was would be great. "Last one." Casey said with a smile. Olivia watched as Casey slowly unwrapped her present. It was a Jewelry box, Casey opened the box to find a gold locket, Casey flipped it over and saw that it was engraved 'With All My Love – Liv' "Oh my god it's beautiful, it's absolutely perfect thank you so much honey, but how did you know…?"

"I didn't…I decided that this was a chance to take a chance so I did." Casey kissed Olivia passionately. Then thanked everyone else for the wonderful gifts and gave each one of them a hug.

They ate dinner around 8:15 and cut the cake before anyone left now everyone was busy talking or dancing. Casey and Olivia were dancing in a corner away from everyone else. "They're really a cute couple don't you think El?"

Elliot smiled at Serena. "Yeah, they are. Olivia really likes her and she really likes Olivia too. And Olivia seems totally over Alex Cabot which is an added bonus. And I don't know that many people who would dare to take on Serena Benson, even I'm afraid to talk to her sometimes but not Casey and Casey got her to change her mind and let me take credit for it." Elliot was thinking out loud trying to figure out the beautiful redhead.

"Don't even go there no one knows how that mind of hers works except her and I think Jordan, and her mom and dad understand it more than most, but that's about it. What did you mean when you said Olivia seems totally over Alex Cabot?"

"You didn't know? Olivia had the biggest crush on Alex and she actually told her how she felt, but Alex told her that she loved her to but just as a friend and that she was straight and seeing someone. Olivia vowed never to tell anyone how she felt ever again that was of course until she met Casey. She told me that Casey makes her feel something that no one has ever made her feel before and that if she ever got her she wouldn't give her up without a fight."

"Well that's good to know because Casey said almost the exact same thing to us. I guess now all we have to do is make sure no one tries to mess with them."

"I think you're right." Just then the door bell rang.

"Who the hell could that be everyone on the invite list is here? The music's not to loud and it's not even that late. Elliot you didn't invite Langan did you because I swear to god if you did I'm going to have to kill you."

"Whoa relax Rennie I didn't invite him. Maybe it's Casey parents."

"Maybe." The door bell rang several more times before Serena got to it. Serena opened the door surprised to see the girl standing on the other side. "Alex?"


	7. Alex Cabot's Visit

**Title:** SVU High (7/?)

**Pairing:** Casey/Olivia **Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Note:** I know it took a lot longer than I said it would but I kind of backed myself into a corner with the whole Alex/Serena, Alex/Olivia Alex showing up out of nowhere thing but anyway I finally got something somewhat decent down. I know it's kind of short but don't worry I'm working on the next chapter as we speak I should have it done by Tuesday but no promises. Feedback is always greatly appreciated.

"Alex what are you doing here?"

"Well my dad had some business in New York so I begged him to let me come. I go home next week Sunday. I wanted to visit my friends, so here I am."

Serena raised her eyebrow. "Yeah right and I'm the mayor of Straightville. Why are you here at my house in the middle of the night, why couldn't you have waited until tomorrow?"

"Because I wanted to see you, and I didn't want to wait."

"Uh huh, and I bet you're going to tell me that Olivia being here has nothing to do with your reasoning."

"Olivia's here? I didn't know that."

Serena smiled. "You are so full of shit you know that? Did you forget who you're talking to? I know you, you probably went to Olivia's and when no one answered or her mother told you she wasn't home you went to Elliot's and Elliot's mom probably told you he was here and you figured that if Elliot's here and since Olivia's not home she would be here too. Am I right?"

Alex nodded her head. "His mom told me that he went to a birthday party for a friend, that the party was here and that he wouldn't be home until late. But I honestly did come to see you, seeing Elliot and Olivia would be a bonus. See since I left Olivia and I haven't been on speaking terms. I e-mailed her, she told me she was busy and she'd e-mail me back but she never did. I figured that, that was her way of telling me to fuck off."

"Yeah well it's been hard with you gone, not only on her but everyone else as well, well maybe not so much on Tracey, Kelly, Megan, Mike, Bobby, Alex, and Kathy but definitely on me and everyone else."

Alex nodded again. "So how is everyone?"

Serena shook her head. 'She didn't hear a damn word I just said.' "Good, they're good. Kathy and Elliot are doing well as are Tracey and Kelly. Munch and Fin are Munch and Fin." Alex smiled. "Bobby, Mike, and Melinda are okay. George is seeing some guy that doesn't go to our school. He says that he wants us to meet him when the time is right, because he says meeting friends is almost as important as meeting parents because they are family except you chose them." Alex laughed because that was exactly what George would say. "Megan's got a crush on Alex and as of last night if Alex didn't know before she knows now, but nothing's happened yet. And Olivia's happy, really happy."

"That's good. I did miss you, you know?" Serena nodded. "You also know in that whole little spew of yours you didn't tell me how you were?" Serena nodded again. Well are you going to tell me?"

"Me. I'm okay, I wasn't for awhile, I told Megan and Casey and they helped me through it."

"Casey? Isn't that the cute red head you used to date?"

Serena nodded. "The party's for her it's her birthday, she transferred to SVU at the begging of the school year. She and Olivia became fast friends especially since they have the exact same schedule."

"Casey's the reason Olivia's so happy?"

"Yeah they're a really cute couple."

"How long have they been a couple?"

"Since last night."

"What?"

"You heard me. Everyone could see how much they liked each other but Elliot said that after you told Olivia that you didn't feel the same way about her she didn't want to tell Casey how she felt because she was afraid that Casey would tell her the same thing. And Casey she doesn't do things too spontaneous, she likes order and control, and sometimes she just needs a little push.

"So who told whom?"

"Casey told Liv. But mind you we were playing truth or dare and Casey picked dare, so Megan dared her to tell Olivia how she felt about her."

"That sounds like something Megan would do. You said you told Megan and Casey about us, what did they say and do you think Casey will tell Olivia?"

"Calm down. I told them that I was dating someone named 'Chris'. You met Casey all of what two times? She knows you as Alex and she went to a different school so she thought nothing of it, Megan on the other hand knows us both fairly and quickly deduced that 'Chris' was actually Alexandra Christina Cabot. But don't worry she won't tell especially now that Olivia is dating our best friend." Alex nodded. "So are you going back to your hotel?" Alex shrugged. "I suppose you could stay here if your dad says it's okay but mind you my parents aren't home and Sarah's watching us."

"Okay cool, let me just call my dad." Alex pulled out her phone and dialed. "Hey dad can spend the night at Serena's? I don't know sometime tomorrow. Yeah okay, thank you daddy, love you. Bye." Alex hung up the phone. "He said okay."

"Okay. You're in luck the whole gang is here well except for Trevor. Casey hates him and he's a jerk anyway." Serena said finally letting the blond in.

"Hey Serena what took you so long?" Elliot asked. Alex chose that moment to step into view. "Alex. Oh, my God what are you doing here?"

"My dad had some business and I tagged along to see my friends."

"What about school?"

"Home schooled. Where is everyone?"

"That's what I came to tell Serena, the birthday girl bid adieu to everyone and went home with her brothers. Oh and Alex, Bobby, Mike, Tracey and Kelly left too actually a little bit before Casey."

"And she didn't come and say bye?"

"She was waiting for you but then Jordan said that if she wanted to go home with him they had to leave soon so she couldn't wait any longer she told me to thank you and she'll either see you tomorrow or Monday."

"Okay whatever where's everyone else?"

"In the living room but they're getting ready to leave to since the birthday girl already left."

"Are you going to take Liv home or is Megan tomorrow?"

"I thought you already knew." Serena gave Elliot a 'what the hell are you talking about.' Look. "She went home with Casey and her brothers.

"You're kidding me right."

"No. We really should be going it's getting late. It was nice seeing you again Alex maybe we can catch up later."

"Yeah that would be great I'm here until next Sunday."

"Cool, call me later then. Bye."

"Will do. Bye Elliot, bye Kathy."

"Bye."

"See you guys on Monday."

"See ya."

"Sorry I didn't know they were going to leave but Jordan probably had practice or something."

"That's okay I've got a week and I don't even know if she'll speak to me let alone hang out."

"She'll come around."

"I hope so. Thanks Rennie."

"For what?"

"Being a great friend even after everything I put you through when we were going out and after we broke up."

"Don't mention it. Well let's go say hi to everyone else before the leave too." Alex nodded and followed her friend.

After everyone got over their initial shock of seeing Alex they hugged her and told her how glad they were to see her. The reunion was short but they all promised to do something with their old friend before she left.


	8. Liv Meets the 'Rents

**Title:** SVU High (8/?)

**Author:** Kanani

**Pairing:** Casey/Olivia

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Note:** I speak unkindly of Trevor Langan in this story but I have no problem with the Peter Hermann.

**Jordan's car on the way back to Manhattan**

"So Olivia, how old are you and what grade are you in?" Jordan asked wanting to know more about his sister's new girlfriend.

Casey looked at Olivia and mouthed "I'm so sorry."

Olivia smiled and whispered. "It's okay; it's not your fault." She spoke so Jordan could hear her. "I'm fifteen I'll be sixteen next month and I'm in the 11th grade."

"How long have you been going to SVU High?"

"Since my freshman year."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"None that I know of. It's just me and my mom."

"What about your dad?"

"We don't talk about him."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to pry. So what does your mom do?"

"Are you sure you're one of Casey's brothers and not her one of her parents?"

"Point taken I'll stop. But in my defense Casey's my only baby sister so I'm just looking out for her."

"I understand and to answer your question she's an English professor at NYU."

"You do realize that you'll probably have to answer all the questions I just asked you and more when you meet our parents."

"I know."

"Okay, so are we taking you home?"

"No. She's staying with us tonight." Casey spoke up.

"Did dad say it was okay?" Matt chimed in.

"I called and asked mom before we left Serena's and she said it was fine."

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"That you can have girls in your room and we can't."

"I'm not allowed to have boys in my room."

"Yeah but that doesn't matter because you don't like boys anyway."

"Matt just shut the hell up!" Jordan yelled. "I'm sorry Olivia you'll have to excuse our brother he's an idiot and can't help it."

"Hey!!!"

Olivia smiled she liked Casey's brothers they reminded her of a what she wanted most; a normal family.

**Novak Home 11:47p.m.**

"Hi guys, where's your sister?"

"She and Olivia are still in the car. Olivia's kind of nervous although you probably wouldn't notice." At that moment Casey was walking up the steps with a very beautiful girl following behind her.

"Hi mom this is Olivia. Olivia this is my mom."

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"Hello Mrs. Novak."

"Happy Birthday sweetie."

"Thanks mom, and thank you so much for the bat." Casey said giving her mom a hug, Olivia smiled at the interaction and felt a tiny stab of jealousy. "Is daddy up?"

"Yeah he's in the den."

"I'll be right back Liv." Olivia nodded as Casey ran off to find her dad.

"So Olivia." Olivia looked at Casey's mom. "You go to SVU High?"

"Yep."

"How long?"

"Three years."

"Three years, so that makes you a Junior?"

"Yep."

"So you know Megan and Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Who else, oh Trevor?"

"Yes but most of the time I wish I didn't."

"Is he really that annoying? Casey can't seem to get along with him as well."

"Believe me Mrs. Novak if he wasn't in my classes or went out with my friend I wouldn't have anything to do with him."

"Okay. So what do your parents do?"

Olivia sighed 'How do I explain to my girlfriend's parents that my dad raped my mother and the only reason why I'm sitting here is because my mother decided she was going to keep me for what ever reason because she couldn't really love me not really since I'm a constant reminder of what happened to her years ago. Why did you decide to keep me mom? Why?' "My mom's an English professor at NYU, I don't… I never… My dad's not someone we talk about in my house."

"Okay. So what do you want to do when you get older?"

'Interesting she didn't push on the dad subject.' "I think I want to be a police detective."

"That's an interesting career choice, why?"

"I don't know I guess to prove to my mom that I'm nothing like my…"

"Nothing like your what?"

"No one it's nothing."

"Olivia honey it's okay we can talk about something else. Do you like the Yankees?"

Olivia smiled at the way Casey's mom changed the subject it seemed like something Casey would do. "I'm not a big baseball fan."

"And you're dating my daughter? Well I think I have a new best friend" Olivia gave Catherine Novak a confused look. "I hate watching baseball on TV but I end up having to watch it every time. Maybe next time there's a game on we could do something together and maybe Casey will actually miss a game and come with us."

Olivia smiled. "I'd like that. And to answer your earlier question I was talking about my…"

"Stop. Stop right there honey, you don't have to tell me anything you're not ready to. When you're ready I'll listen I don't want you to feel pressured into telling me or anyone what you're not ready to tell us."

"Thank you Mrs. Novak." Olivia hugged Catherine.

"You are very welcome sweetie." Catherine said hugging Olivia back.

"Hey! Mom are you hitting on my girlfriend?" Catherine shrugged. "Daddy your wife's making a move on my girlfriend?"

"I apologize for my wife's behavior. I'm Michael Novak Casey's dad and you must be Olivia."

Olivia smiled at the family's playful manner. "Yes sir."

"Wow smart, beautiful, well mannered, and can take a joke. I like her already Red and I've only known her for a minute." Olivia blushed at the compliments. "Well it's getting late girls so if you two don't mind I'll just collect my trouble making wife and head to bed. Don't stay up to late baby girl."

"I won't daddy, goodnight. Love you." Casey kissed her parents goodnight.

"Goodnight girls and Happy Birthday again baby girl."

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Novak."

"Goodnight Olivia, see you in the morning." With that Casey's parents headed upstairs.

"So do you want to head upstairs?"

"Sure."

"Well this is it."

Olivia looked around Casey's room, it was a little more girly than Olivia thought it would be but Olivia really didn't care about the room it was whom the room belonged to that she cared about. Olivia knew at that moment if she wanted this relationship to go any further she needed to tell Casey about her father even if it meant that Casey wanted to end things before they really got started. "We need to talk."

"Wow that's a new record for me one day and we already need to talk." Casey had meant for it to be a joke but Olivia didn't even crack a smile. "What is it babe?"

"I really like your parents, Jordan, Sean and even Matt."

"They have their moments. But I have a feeling that's not all you want to tell me."

"No, it's not. Casey I realized a long time ago that I'll never have an ordinary family."

"So being normal is overrated anyway."

"Yeah well maybe you might want to know more about my family before we get to deep into a relationship."

"If you think that's best."

"I told your mom and Jordan that we don't talk about my dad, which is true we don't but I didn't tell them why." Casey just listened. "My dad raped my mother and I'm the end result of it." Casey just sat silently thinking about what Olivia had just told her. Olivia took Casey's silence as some sort of admittance that Casey didn't want to be with her anymore. "I'll be gone in the morning before you wake up.

Casey snapped out of her reverie. "What? Why?"

"Because you don't want me anymore I just hope we can still be friends."

"Olivia what makes you think that I don't want you anymore?"

"Well I just assumed because you didn't say anything…"

"Liv I was thinking. Am I the only person I mean other than you and your mother that knows?"

"No, Elliot, Kathy, Munch, Fin, Alex Cabot, and Vice Principal Cragen all know."

"And did any of them run for cover or treat you any differently after you told them?" Olivia shook her head. "So what makes you think that I'd do something they never did?"

"They weren't not in a relationship with me you are."

"Liv I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. Listen to me my mom, my dad, and Jordan are all pretty good judges in character Jordan interrogates all potential girlfriends if her thinks it's going to last if not he won't even bother. My mom well she's kind of touchy feely as you probably already gathered and she can be your best friend. Dad only needs one minute and if he doesn't like you he'll tell you. He complimented you which means he really likes you. Liv I don't believe that you could hurt anyone like that. What your father did is reprehensible but that's not your problem. If you're afraid that your like him take a look around you babe you're loved and you don't need to force anyone to love you. I love you. Your friends love you and I'm pretty sure even though your mom might resent you in some ways she loves you in others. I want to promise you something no matter what happens if our relationship goes the distance or even if it ends tomorrow I'll always be there for you I'll always love you in some way."

"I'd like that and I'd like our relationship to go the distance."

"Me too. Let's get some sleep because I know my dad and tomorrow everyone has to be up relatively early."

"Why?"

"Because Sunday is family fun day?"

"Do I even want to ask?"

"You'll see. Come on go to sleep." Olivia climbed into Casey's bed after Casey she wasn't sure she should but Casey said it was alright she and Serena did it all the time. She of course quickly added 'I meant slept in the same bed together, nothing more.' Olivia smiled as Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and snuggled closer. Olivia listened to Casey's breathing. 'I could definitely get used to this.' Was Olivia's last thought before she to drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
